In today's flash memory applications, small flash array blocks are beneficial. Some of the benefits include storing specific information such as tuning parameters and phone IDs, etc in cell phone applications, preserving boot up code, and continuously writing real-time parameters such as a call timer in a cell phone.
This data is often frequently updated, but it is usually not large in size. Using large flash memory blocks to store this data can often waste significant amounts of space. Thus, using small blocks potentially can save significant storage space. Furthermore, small blocks are beneficial in high cycle applications because of the faster erase time.
Having small blocks within a flash array will cause the array not to be symmetric. Even if small blocks are used within a main array, making it asymmetric, different technology manufacturers that utilize flash memory have different requirements when it comes to the location of the small blocks in a memory array. Some require these small blocks to be at top of the array address space and some require them to be at the bottom of the array address space. Loading boot code for a device is an example of a potential bottom of the array location requirement. Thus, sometimes it is necessary to have two types of configurations in flash memory devices—top boot and bottom boot.
Removing the small blocks from the array allows the array to be symmetrical, but if the small blocks are removed completely, performance is lost for frequently updated data requirements and the storage of small amounts of data becomes less efficient.